


血液的温度（七）

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 第一次写车，写的不好不要打我！！！(完整版在lofter！同名）
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 3





	血液的温度（七）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写车，写的不好不要打我！！！(完整版在lofter！同名）

18  
“真好。圭贤啊，你也找到了伴侣了。你很喜欢那孩子吧。”正洙微笑着说道。  
“可不是，两个人都要粘到一起去了任谁都能看出来吧。”希澈顺势补了一句，顺手搭在正洙肩上。  
“很喜欢。”圭贤回答得很肯定，嘴角也是抑制不住的幸福笑容。  
“可他是人类啊。”希澈补了一句“寿命有限。”  
“哎，希澈...”正洙用胳膊肘碰碰希澈，叫他别说这么扫兴的话。  
“没事....” 圭贤垂下了头，这个现实问题，他是早晚要考虑的。  
圭贤的意思是，他知道人类的生命是短暂的。但他是不会强迫的，只是他想要厉旭心甘情愿的说出陪他永生这样的话。  
“哎，你这样等也太慢了。”希澈是个急脾气“我去帮你问就是了。”  
“不必了。慢慢来就是了。他既然已经是我的伴侣了，总有一天会的吧”  
“希澈，每个人都有他独特的性格。”正洙轻轻拍了拍希澈搭在自己肩上的手道。  
“那我先出去溜溜，你俩聊吧。”希澈揉了揉头发，插着兜走了出去。

希澈离开之后，十分钟，厉旭回来了，享受了美味的早餐，他不急不缓的慢悠悠的走了回来。他还是有点认生的。在靠近会议室门口的地方，他放慢了脚步，虽然他跟圭贤很有话聊，但是那位正洙先生就不一定了。  
塞里看见厉旭走了过来就想开门，厉旭示意他不要开门。  
“您不进去吗？”  
“不，先不了。”  
其实厉旭也在犹豫，他知道他的生命只有几十年，和吸血鬼上百的寿命相比，也不过是24小时中的一个小时罢了。他会变老，变丑，还会死亡。或许那个时候他会忘了自己吧。如果自己变成吸血鬼会不会更好呢。可是他讨厌血腥的味道，他更喜欢人类的食物。他难过的揪了揪梳好的头发，坐在离着会议室门口不远的楼梯上独自纠结。其实他隐隐觉得，他离下决心变成吸血鬼就差一点，就差那么一点....他总觉得有什么东西还没有点破，就差一个时机？  
他昨天下午去找了玲婆婆，婆婆却告诉他，这个要靠他们俩，她不能说太多，该帮的都帮过了。于是厉旭就这么灰溜溜的回来了，昨天直到睡觉前圭圭还是很暖心的对他一顿哄。

他的目光突然瞟到站在门口的塞里，塞里和圭圭一起长大，不如问问他的想法好了。上一次玲婆婆好像也是这样说的，要跳出这段关系很多事情才能看得更清，可是，他现在和圭贤几乎是热恋的关系，想跳出来是不可能的。问问旁边人的看法或许更好。尤其是塞里，他应该看得最清楚，也是最了解圭贤的。他已经从圭圭的口中了解到了很多关于他的故事，但他这次想要趁机从旁人口中了解他。

“塞里。”他走到塞里身边，拽拽他的衣角。“你过来一下。我想跟你聊聊。”  
塞里身高接近190，厉旭跟他讲话都要仰头，很费劲。就拉着他坐在楼梯上。  
“没关系的，你不用担心，又不会有人突然攻击这里。你就跟我聊聊圭圭嘛。”  
“呃，您想从哪里开始听，或者，您想听什么...”厉旭的话他是不能不听的，毕竟在全古堡的仆人眼里厉旭已经是古堡的新晋男主人了。  
“从你们认识开始讲吧”  
“那也太长了...讲一下午都讲不完吧”塞里的表达能力不是很强，他觉得如果按自己的表达方式怕是两天都讲不完。  
“那你说说在你印象里圭贤是什么样的人吧，这样不勉强吧？”  
“少爷很孤独，很勇敢也很独立”  
“孤独和独立我都能理解，勇敢吗？他都不走出古堡诶....”  
“少爷不走出古堡跟他的性格有关，不是他不勇敢。”塞里耐心的解释道“他并不喜欢人类，或者说对于人类那一套社会规则很反感。”  
“他不喜欢人类？”厉旭有点惊讶，他自己不就是人类....  
“在您来之前，这个古堡是没有人类的。”  
“那你从哪里看到他很勇敢？”  
“你知道吸血鬼的恢复能力很快对吧，如果划破了皮肤，也会很快愈合。”  
“嗯，知道。”  
“在少爷18岁的时候就被老爷放去试炼了，应该说他是自己主动要求的。”  
“试炼是什么？”  
“那是一个很远很远的地方，据说有凶兽还有各种危险的陷阱的地方，是一个丛林。老爷本来不想这么快放他去的，他是当时最小的参与者，按照吸血鬼的界定50岁才算是成年。所有的参与者必须要在试炼场中生存三个月，在试炼场地再次开启之前活着，才算成功，不过，大部分人类应该不知道这些。”  
厉旭摇了摇头，他确实不知道，他以前的生活实在是离这些都太远了。  
“然而，能在那里活下来靠得不是体力和生存能力，更多的是心计和计谋。每个参与者都会有一块牌子证明自己是参与者，如果夺下的牌子越多，就证明他们的能力越强，在24h以内拿不回牌子就算是失败，会被逐出试炼。而且参与者都可以自己带武器。而少爷他只带了一把匕首就去了。”  
“少爷只想证明自己已经很独立了。结果他回来的时候身上的伤都还没有愈合，甚至一条腿的大腿骨几乎断掉，他也没有告诉老爷去接他，他自己回来的。”  
“什么...”厉旭倒吸了一口凉气，这样的治愈速度都愈合不了的伤口和断肢...还有这样残忍的试炼，他都经历过什么...  
“当时有500位参与者，您猜少爷最后得了多少个牌子？”  
“20个？”厉旭不知道该怎么估计，在他面前的圭贤就是人畜无害的样子，除了温柔还是温柔，偶尔逗逗他，他没有办法想象17岁的圭圭是什么样子，在那样残酷的比赛里。  
“103个。”  
“什么？！”  
“据少爷自己说他杀了将近几十个参赛者，最后存活下来的也不过60个人。从此少爷也在这场比赛中扬名，尤其是在这一次存活的人口中成为了传说的存在。”  
他，杀过人，厉旭惊讶的捂住了嘴，他的这段过去是太过残酷了吗，才没有和他提起过...  
“总之，因为这件事，老爷把古堡交给了少爷，然后就和夫人离开了，少爷还有个姐姐，不过也因为找到了伴侣，搬出了古堡。”塞里说着仍然一脸崇敬 “那个试炼是所有种族都可以参与的，他应该是那个时候认识的人类，不过，大概是被骗了才会那么反感吧。我也参加过试炼，我想知道到底有多难。我35岁的时候去了一次，狼人的伤口愈合速度不比吸血鬼慢，我还是半狼人半吸血鬼血统，可是我回来的时候是少爷去接的我...”他惭愧的低下了头“我虽然活着，可根本没法自己回来。可少爷当年是一条腿几乎断掉的状态回来的...”  
厉旭听完，感觉心都揪了起来，他现在20，却无法想象比他还小，18岁的圭圭是怎么挺过样的疼痛。听完许久，他也没有讲话，只是沉默。  
“厉旭少爷，我是不是吓到您了...”  
“没有，我只是有些，难过罢了。谢谢你告诉我这些，我真的还不了解他呢”  
“毕竟少爷他也从来没有这样过”塞里突然补道  
“什么？”  
“不知道这样说您会不会觉得尴尬...”  
“？”  
“首先，既然您每天都跟少爷一起睡，咳咳。”塞里有点尴尬的咳嗽了一下，厉旭的耳朵瞬间就红了起来...  
“嗯...是”他有点想要把脸埋在膝盖里，啊，为什么从别人嘴里说出来这么尴尬....  
“您应该知道少爷他用一种脂油，是薰衣草味道的。”  
“是的，你怎么知道。”  
“那个实际上是帮助睡眠的...尤其是对于频繁的噩梦有很好的疗效”  
“怪不得我那天虽然做了噩梦还能睡得特别好.....我很喜欢那个味道...”  
“但是，少爷已经很多年没有用那个了。”  
“为什么。”  
“他从试炼回来之后总是被噩梦侵扰，于是夫人找了精灵大夫来给少爷看病，调制出了这个薰衣草脂油。那之后两年少爷都在用。因为那确实是很大的阴影对于他来说。那之后少爷不再做噩梦也就没有再用。可是从您来的第二天，他又让人按照当年的方子做了那个脂油。”  
“那他为什么....难道？”  
“少爷是为了您。”  
“真的吗...”  
“他怕直接用在您身上会反感，因为他每次涂的时候感觉身上像是被包了一层膜，透不过气。他如果用在自己身上只要跟您靠得近，就会有效....”  
“所以...”他一瞬间就想到了很多，是不是他第一天晚上做梦的时候说了什么，关于噩梦的话，第二天早上在那样搂着自己。第二天圭圭怕他会做噩梦就涂了脂油，他才能睡得安稳。原来他一直都，这么照顾自己吗？到底要多细心才能.....厉旭有点想哭，圭圭到底有多爱他，他不知道，但他现在知道，一定比他想的更多。  
“少爷自从试炼之后变得洁癖了很多，没有人能用他的浴室，而且每天都要仆人固定时间清洁，换上干净的毛巾。可是您第一天就用了他的浴室，他答应的很爽快吧。”  
“您和少爷之前分开住的时候，水龙头里的水是冷的，要跟龙娅说。可是您之前在少爷卧室就不需要，那是因为他会在您吃完晚饭之后就通知仆人烧水。他知道您习惯晚上泡热水澡。第一天晚上的热水是少爷本来要用的，他让给了您，只能后来洗了个温水澡。他一直在默默观察您的习惯。”  
厉旭默而不语，每一句话，每一个细节都像是敲在他心口上，有这样的伴侣，到底还能再要求什么呢？厉旭甚至觉得自己贪婪了，是他太自私了，为什么没有问玲婆婆关于圭贤的事情呢，只是一直问自己会怎么样。明明感情是两个人的事情啊。

“我觉得少爷对您的用心程度，是我从来都没有见过的。”  
“所以我觉得少爷应该会跟您说得更多，以后的日子。”  
“少爷他一直都很孤独，尤其是老爷夫人离开之后。除了他已经认识的朋友亲戚，或者机缘巧合下来这里工作的仆人，就再也没有别人来过了。我从小陪着少爷长大，他是个很悲观的人，他也从来都不在乎什么，他觉得所有人都会有离开的时候。他在我印象里就连微笑，次数都很少，可是现在他和您在一起，我总能看见他开心的笑，您也发现了不是吗？”  
“说起来我也要感谢您，能陪着少爷，他很缺一个懂他的人，一个陪他的人。我虽然是他的很好的朋友，很了解他的人，可是我不懂音乐我没有办法和他就交流关于音乐关于书籍的话题。其实少爷一开始的时候想过，如果您离开，他也不会去挽留不会去找，因为他讨厌强迫或强迫别人。是我的粗鲁，把您带来，也感谢您，能留下。”说着塞里站了起来，认真的冲厉旭鞠了一躬。  
“谢谢你，塞里。”他有点哽咽，眼圈也是红红的。“我要出去走走...”

19  
厉旭在古堡里漫无目的地走着，想着过去的这些半个月，有多少细节是自己注意不到的。似乎从第二天开始，一切都在围着自己转。他原先真的是什么都不在乎的人吗。走着走着，看到了一个红色的人影，起先还吓了一跳，毕竟昏暗的走廊里，突然看见红色的东西还是挺吓人的，平时都是和圭贤一起走，就算突然出现什么，他也可以本能的躲在圭贤身后，现在，他可没有地方躲。  
“您....您是希澈先生吗？”厉旭揉了揉眼睛，想起来这个暗红色的衣服很像之前在会议室见到的客人。  
“哦，是你啊，小家伙，你叫厉旭吗？”希澈转过身来看着他  
“对，是我！”他没想到希澈先生还记得他，他本能的觉得像这么酷的人应该是那种谁名字都记不得的性格。  
“要聊聊吗？”希澈冲他一挑眉。  
“聊什么？”厉旭刚认识他不到半个小时，能聊什么？  
“聊聊圭贤啊”  
“啊，圭贤怎么了？”  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“喜欢，非常喜欢。”厉旭一脸真诚，经过刚才的对话，他似乎更加喜欢圭圭了，或者应该叫爱吧。  
“那你愿意永远和他在一起吗？”  
“或许之前还在犹豫，现在，我确定了，我愿意的。”  
希澈有点惊讶，之前圭贤说他不确定，这么快就肯定了？还没等希澈说下一句，厉旭先开口了  
“您不是天使吗？为什么会在人间啊？不用回去吗？”相比起自己的感情，厉旭更好奇天使和吸血鬼的神奇爱情。  
“因为正洙啊....”说到这个话题，希澈的眼神变得怅然了。  
“人类总说缘法，我挺相信的。如果我不下界来办事，就遇不到正洙了”  
“您愿意讲吗？”厉旭要尊重对方的想法，毕竟，万一对于他人来说并不是好启齿的事情，不说也罢，这也是基本的礼仪了  
“当然...我先给你看个东西。”  
“？”只见希澈解开了西装扣子和衬衫“？！！您...”厉旭突然有了不是一家人不进一家门的错觉，毕竟圭圭也这样干过？  
只见他露出来的左侧的蝴蝶骨上竖着有一道一米长的疤痕，看着十分可怖。  
突然一道光闪过，右侧的蝴蝶骨居然伸出一只翅膀。厉旭第一次见到天使的翅膀，是纯白色的，像鸟儿一样，他不敢去摸，只是呆呆的看着。  
希澈转过身，严肃的看着他，又收回了翅膀。  
“你看到了吗”  
“看到了”  
“我在追赶恶魔的时候，被他用从地狱带出来的刀刃砍伤了左侧的翅膀，来自地狱的东西是有腐蚀性的，尤其是对于天使来说，我的左翅就这样断掉了。虽然最后他被赶回了地狱，我却无法回去了，我晕在了森林里，是正洙捡到了我。我们两个的性格非常极端，可我却知道，我无法逃离他，我有一个修复翅膀重返天堂的机会，被我拒绝了。我想陪着正洙。失去翅膀的天使是会死的。虽然不是现在，当我再也无法打开另一边翅膀的时候，我就会变成会老会死的人类。但是幸好吸血鬼是会死的。”他自嘲的笑笑，背靠着栏杆，仰头看着天花板“我希望我能陪他到最后，看谁熬得过谁。”  
“这样啊....”  
“小家伙，你是人类。”希澈侧头看着厉旭，那双水蓝色的眸子透着锋利的光芒似乎能看透厉旭的心思。  
“我知道”厉旭的鹿眸并不躲闪，认真的回到道。  
“走吧，带我逛逛古堡吧。”希澈很满意厉旭的回答，又收敛了气场，轻松道  
“其实我也不是很熟”  
“什么？”  
“我刚到这里半个月”  
“半个月也应该知道不少了吧？”  
“除了卧室，书房，琴房，厨房，裁缝铺，还有大门，中庭，后院我就不知道别的地方了。卧室，也是圭圭的卧室，客房我也只知道一间，其他我都不太清楚...”厉旭掰着手指头数着他知道的地方，好像也不少了...  
“没想到啊，圭贤这小子居然还是情场高手。”  
“什么？”  
“没事，你以后喊我哥就行了。”希澈突然跟他勾肩搭背道  
“那个...希澈哥，我们还是保持距离比较好，我不习惯”  
“啧...行吧，那你带我去你知道的地方走一走吧。然后回到他俩的那个会议室，估计也该聊完了。”  
“好。那个希澈哥，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“可以啊”  
“你后背的红色痕迹和脖子上红点是你自己挠的吗？我好像都够不到...”小旭一脸单纯的看着希澈，还试图自己摸后背。  
“咳咳咳...不是..”希澈有点尴尬的咳嗽了一下，正洙啊正洙，你怎么就不能下手轻点呢...  
“啊！是不是你后背痒，让正洙..正洙哥给你挠的啊？”小旭的棕色鹿眸闪亮亮的仿佛上课回答问题正确求表扬的小朋友  
“哈...哈哈...是...”算了，希澈想，就糊弄过去吧。  
“那我们走吧！”厉旭开心的走在他前面，还哼着他最喜欢的歌  
看着厉旭的背影，希澈又开始感慨，看来圭贤这小子要是想享福还早着啊，这个小家伙根本就是一张白纸嘛。

20  
当希澈和厉旭回到会议室的时候，正洙和圭贤也聊得差不多了，厉旭跳过了午餐没有吃，只是路过厨房的时候跟龙娅打了个招呼，叫她晚上不要做饭了，吃中午的就好。  
“那么我走了哦。”圭贤和厉旭把两位客人送出了大门。  
“正洙哥希澈哥再见。”  
“小厉旭再见咯～”正洙还是一脸的天使笑容  
“拜！”而希澈还是那样酷酷的。或许他们两个换个身份就更贴合了呢，厉旭想着。

“你和希澈哥聊了很多吗？”圭贤牵着厉旭的手走回了古堡。  
“没有很多，他还是很能说的。”  
“总没有正洙哥能说。好累，跟他聊一天。”圭贤从后面搂着厉旭在怀里，把头靠在厉旭的肩上，他觉得厉旭就像一杯新鲜的血液一样，给予他能量，但是并不需要他真的喝掉这杯血液，只需要跟他挨得近就好了。  
“辛苦啦，圭圭”说着转身捧着他的脸给了他一个认真的吻。他很喜欢圭圭唇瓣的触感，凉凉的也软软的。  
“嗯～有灵九一个吻，我就不累了。”说着蹭了蹭厉旭的鼻尖，牵着他的手回了古堡。

晚上吃完晚餐，厉旭在卧室沙发上读着一本书，虽然已经决定了要当吸血鬼这件事，但是，他要找个机会告诉他才行，厉旭又苦恼了起来，苦恼不如泡澡。  
打开浴室的水龙头，热水流了出来，他怔怔的盯着不断流出来冒着蒸汽的热水出神，成为吸血鬼不是一件小事，是要改变他人生的事情。放好水之后，他抱膝坐在浴池里，大概是有点累了，想着想着就在浴池里睡着了。  
圭贤写完回信交给家里的邮差之后，回到了卧室，他知道厉旭应该就在里面，浴室的门是没有锁的。他推门进去就看到了浴池中的厉旭，他本来想退一步出来，却发现厉旭已经睡着了。他脱掉了上衣，走过去把厉旭抱了出来。温热的肌肤贴着他的上身和双臂，此时的圭贤是如此的想要就这么抱着他，让他贴近他。似乎是这样的动作吵到了本来就没有睡得很深的厉旭，他睁开了眼睛，却发现自己正被圭贤抱着，而圭圭竟然是没有穿上衣的。浴室的光是昏暗的，厉旭进来的时候还点上了两个蜡烛熏香，气氛变得十分暧昧。  
“圭圭，你怎么没穿，衣服。”说实话，两个人同床共枕半个月了，这样的肌肤之亲好像还没有。厉旭还是相当保守的。  
“你在浴池里睡着了。”圭贤的喉结上下滚动着，声音变得有些沙哑。厉旭那双纯洁清澈的鹿眸在他眼里变成了最勾人利器。他的眼神划过厉旭身上的每一处，他想要占有这个小王子，他很想。  
“圭圭你嗓子怎么了？”厉旭觉得圭圭的眼神似乎跟以往不太一样也没有多想。伸手揽住他的脖子试图去揉他的喉结。难不成今天跟正洙哥聊天聊哑了？？  
“没事。”他清了清嗓子，压住内心的冲动，把厉旭抱回了房间。  
“！我....我没穿衣服！”厉旭后知后觉，那刚刚圭贤的眼神....厉旭紧张的咽了咽口水。讲真，就算是圭贤当时说要怎么样他是不会拒绝的。他像只小猫一样乖乖的窝在被子里，开始纠结。而圭贤已经去冲澡了。  
等圭贤围着一条浴巾出来的时候，只见厉旭只露着一个脑袋，躺在被窝里。他也只是瞄了一眼，就去衣帽间换了睡衣。吹熄蜡烛之后，刚掀开被子躺在床上，旁边的金毛小猫咪就扑了上来。  
“你没穿衣服？”圭贤惊了，这好像不是他们家灵九的风格。  
“圭圭，你刚刚是不是...”厉旭在纠结措辞  
“是。”圭贤没有等他纠结完就回答了  
“你知道我要说什么？”厉旭有点慌  
“我不想，强迫你。”圭贤的手扶住厉旭的腰，他能感受到厉旭腰微微的颤抖。  
“其实，就算你说，我也没有不愿意。”他小声回应道“因为我爱你啊。”  
“真的吗...”圭贤等这句我爱你很久了。他的惊喜超过了小王子主动跟他说性。  
“真的。”厉旭伸手挑开了圭贤的睡衣扣子。虽然他不知道该怎么做，但本能的去做他觉得应该做的事情。圭贤的手顺着厉旭的后腰下滑，他浑身感到一阵酥麻。  
“呃...”后腰是他敏感的地方，他忍不住呻吟出声，爱人的指尖划过他的敏感部位，挑起了他的情欲。  
“圭圭...”他低声呼唤道“我第一次..”他俯身在吻上他的唇，任由圭贤在他身上探索。  
“我知道。”他放开了小王子，去浴室拿了一罐东西回来，他知道厉旭是初经人事更一定要保护好他。他拧开了盖子淡淡的薰衣草香也飘了出来，  
“圭圭？这是那个脂油？” 厉旭好奇地看着他在手指上裹上了脂油，又跨坐在他腰上，两个人的性器若有若无的摩擦着，小王子是十分敏感的，只觉得脸颊发烫。  
圭贤纤长的手指裹着润滑剂一样的脂油缓缓探入他的后庭，那个还没有被探索过的地方，穴口四周的软肉还十分敏感，他不急不缓的慢慢探索着。  
“放松....别紧张”圭贤轻轻在厉旭耳边说道，毕竟是第一次有异物探入，厉旭多少有点紧张。  
厉旭也摸到圭贤下面那慢慢挺起的部位，双手在他的阴茎上滑动着，探入后庭的食指增加到了两个，摩擦起火，他的下体和圭贤的实实在在的碰到了一起。  
“圭圭，热...”他尽量让自己靠近圭贤的身体，毕竟圭贤的身体更清凉一些。当圭贤成功在厉旭后庭插入三指的时候他觉得差不多了。  
“灵九，我要进去了，可能第一次会疼，要忍一下。”他的嗓音沾染了情欲有些发哑，语气还是一样的温柔。  
“嗯。”厉旭轻声应允了，爱一个人，就是会想与他肌肤相贴，融为一体，他想他能忍住。在进去的一刹，他还是疼的怀疑人生，原本打算搭在圭贤肩上的手却死死扣住了他的肩膀，幸好他没有指甲，不然非要把他的皮肤都抓破，眼泪也不由自主的从眼角涌了出来。  
“很疼吗。”虽然圭贤也感觉到了肩上的力量，但对他来说并不算什么，他更担心他的小王子。  
“没事。”听到他的回答，圭贤也只是慢慢的抽动着，生怕再弄疼他，况且第一次本来就很紧。  
“可以...可以再快一点的。”厉旭像是适应了疼痛，小声在他耳边说道。  
要有了恋人的允许，圭贤每次插入都带了点力气，体液的分泌加上脂油的润滑，他的肠壁也不再那么的紧。在撞击之下，厉旭已经没了力气讲话，只是喘气，原来这种事情居然这么累人吗。  
“圭圭，我快...我快要出来了。”  
“我也是...”摩擦和撞击的速度加快，还是小王子先到了高潮，一股带着滚烫体温的浊液喷在圭贤的小腹上，随后他也在他的后穴射出一股体液，也终于可以停下了。圭贤慢慢从厉旭的后庭退了出来，连带着还有体温的精液抽了出来。厉旭也没了力气，直接软趴趴的躺在圭贤胸口。  
“圭圭...我要洗澡...”他只觉得下半身好似乎沾满了体液，不舒服，而且腰也隐隐作痛。圭贤伸手捋了捋，厉旭眼前被汗水黏在一起 碎发“不再来一次了吗？”  
厉旭睁大了眼睛看着他，什么？再来？还没等他反应过来就已经被他的圭圭“温柔”的压在了下面。其实他是不反感的，只是这是他第一次，就要被吃两次吗？吸血鬼果然不是人...体力真好。  
厉旭已经不知道是第几次之后，终于昏昏沉沉的在圭贤怀里睡着，他真没力气了，他睡着之前最后的想法就是，后悔，非常后悔，这个吸血鬼是多久没开过荤了...他被圭贤吃抹的不能再干净了。

第二天早上，厉旭连喊圭圭的力气都没有了。闭着眼也精准的伸手拍了拍圭贤的脸，告诉他自己醒了。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”  
“等下去洗澡吧。”  
“可是我腰好疼。屁股也疼”有求必应，圭贤还没睁眼就摸到了厉旭的腰，轻轻的揉着，至于屁股，也顺手揉了吧，不过小王子的屁股倒是软软的弹性也很好，圭贤开始反思，自己昨天是不是太不怜香惜玉了。  
“水好了，要去吗？”  
“抱我。”厉旭话不多说，就直接伸手了。也不在意都是赤身裸体，既然昨晚都做了，好像一块洗澡也不是问题了。在热水里泡着，厉旭觉得骨头都要散架了。昨天到底经历什么样的折磨。他慢慢挪到圭贤身边，然后坐在腿上，然后，盯～  
“干嘛盯我？”  
“你昨天晚上都对我做了什么？”  
“你不记得了吗？”  
“后面不太记得了。”  
“那就太可惜了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你一直说很舒服啊。”  
“闭嘴！”这个吸血鬼不仅是冷血动物，还是个没有羞耻心的家伙！怎么什么都往外说！！还面不改色心不跳！

总之，在仆人迅速处理好床上用品之后，厉旭就穿着睡衣乖乖在床上坐着，等着圭圭给他拿早点上楼。  
待圭贤像个管家一样推开门的时候，看到一头蓬松金色卷发的厉旭正乖乖坐在床的中央，他的心变得软榻榻的，在他眼里厉旭不管什么是时候都是可爱的，都想去抱抱他，尤其是现在像个小洋娃娃。  
“我的灵九少爷，这是您的早餐。”圭贤把小桌子架在床上，摆好了早餐  
“谢谢我的圭圭管家。”他侧头吻了圭贤的脸颊。  
“对了，圭圭，我昨天决定了。”厉旭嚼着松饼突然说道  
“决定了什么？”圭贤摇晃着一杯白葡萄酒看着他。陪吃早餐已经变成了日常。  
“就是我决定要成为吸血鬼，陪你一辈子的打算了。”  
圭贤手里的高脚杯微微摇晃，他几乎觉得自己是在幻听。可厉旭一脸认真的样子告诉他，他是认真的。  
“我以为，我还要再等一个月或者两个月或者更长...”  
“我不要你再等了。就留住我现在的样子吧。”听了他的决定，圭贤反而沉默了。  
“圭圭你怎么了？你不愿意吗？”他也吃完了盘子里的食物。拉过圭贤的手，也没有说话，他能不能成为吸血鬼，全靠圭圭，所以他的决定重要，圭圭的决定更重要。

圭贤没有想到厉旭会答应的这么快，他不知道为什么厉旭会这么快转变思维，从昨天那句我爱你开始，他就知道厉旭已经想好了，只是他反而有点犹豫了。  
“成为吸血鬼，就会失去原本的体温...”  
“你是怕这个？”厉旭没有想到，圭贤纠结的居然是这个。  
“你爱我，难道只是爱我的体温嘛？你要是这样随便找几个人类就好了啊，猫猫狗狗不都可以？”  
“我爱的是你，你这个人，可我也舍不得有体温的你”  
“那也没有关系，那就在我即将变老的时候把我变成吸血鬼吧！你还能再享受十几年的温度。”  
“厉旭，谢谢你。”圭贤把小桌子从床上拿了下去，把厉旭搂在怀里。  
“不用谢我，我也要谢谢你不是吗。对我这么好，收留我。你做的事情我都知道....我愿意陪着你。”

从此这座古堡里多了一个男主人，他们会一直一直相爱到他们在真正老去。


End file.
